A Child Of Love
by dracos-soccerstar
Summary: In the darkness of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding something happens, something evil and bad. Can she recover? Will he be punished? What will happen in the end? DMHG Rated M


A/N Okay so this is my second story and yes I know I'm not done the first but I really wanted to start this one. It's mature so beware if you do not like violent stuff. You may hate me for this chapter because of what happens but give me a chance it will get better. Oh as well I would like to dedicate this to my 4 dedicated hp freaks who are obsessed with fanfiction and Harry Potter, Carissa, Ciera(lol I got you obsessed), Kaitlyn(Love your story), and finally Sarah(I got you obsessed to lol) Enjoy!

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked through the darkened, deserted halls of the well-known school of Witch-Craft and Wizardry School of Hogwarts. She was careful to watch for wandering students, disobeying rules, in which she would punish them and move on but tonight her mind was elsewhere. Her knowledgeable mind was thinking of her best friend and boyfriend Ron, who had landed himself in detention. 'Stupid git, left me all alone to do rounds', she huffed to herself. 'Prat, thinks that he can just decide to duel Slytherins in the middle of Potions class, of all classes.' She thought over the day, thinking of the fight Ron got himself into. 'He gets himself so worked up over nothing; Malfoy just called me a name, a meaningless name!' Deep down though, she knew the name bugged her, it did hurt, but the hurt had lessened over the years. The hurt was just a tiny pinprick, however Ron getting mad and fighting over it, made it worse. She didn't want her friends to defend her every time she was called a Mudblood, it meant nothing. At that moment Hermione then told herself to stop thinking about the whole situation and she moved on to homework, She thought about how she could be doing her homework at that second, and how she was going to do homework when she got back to the prefect dorm and how she loved homework. She sighed 'Oh I love school-' but her thought was interrupted when she heard footsteps behind her.

"It's after 9:00 students shouldn't be out in the halls. I will give you a detention" she said turning around.

"I could say the same of you. What are you doing out so late, alone' drawled a voice from a dark corner.

Hermione looked out into the darkened hallway and saw no one until she spotted a flash of platinum blonde hair in a corner. "Go away Malfoy" she spat, before turning around, and continuing on walking.

Malfoy strode over and grabbed her arm, roughly. "No one walks away from a Malfoy," anger flashing through his eyes.

"I can walk away from you, if I please and I do please to do so" she said angrily, trying to pull her arm free.

"Let go of me."

"And why would I do that" Malfoy smirked at her.

"Because I said so."

"I don't listen to scum like you" he spat.

"I could say the same of you."

"Shut up" Malfoy yelled.

Hermione pulled her arm free and started walking briskly down the darkened hallway. Malfoy ran after her and grabbed her from behind.

"Malfoy! Let Me Go!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Yes you can, why don't you go find your whore of a girlfriend and do your prefect rounds" Hermione said testily.

"And miss all the fun were going to have here" he said as his hands moved to uncomfortable places for Hermione. She shivered "What do you mean?"

"I want to go for a ride" he said suggestively. "I think I'll give you a privileged night with the Slytherin Sex God."

"I don't think that's a privileged night that I want. And why would you even want to, especially with me, a Mudblood" she said incredulously.

"Because scum like you, that's all your worth is a ride and I'm in the mood" he drawled in a sickening voice.

"No, thank you" Hermione said quickly and moved to turn around, but couldn't.

"I'm afraid you have no say."

Hermione struggled but couldn't move. He was strong seeing as he was a well-toned Quidditch player. She knew that he wouldn't let her go and she really did not want 'to go for a ride' so she screamed. Hermione screamed as loud as she could but not even three seconds after a hand clamped over her mouth.

Malfoy scanned the hallway with his piercing silver eyes, looking for a place that would be suitable. He spotted a broom closet a little ways down the hallway. Hermione was struggling beneath his arms, she was putting up a good fight.

He dragged her down the hallway towards the closet door and whipped the door open. The broom closet was dark and quite spacious for a closet he observed as he pulled her in. Malfoy closed the door roughly and said a spell to lock it. No one would be able to open that door but him, for that spells was dark magic oriented. Hermione continued to struggling as he said a spell to soundproof the room. He threw Hermione to the ground as he stood there and smirked down at her.

Hermione landed with a thud on the hard ground that was sure to leave a mark. She looked up at him and glared "Let me go."

"No" was all he said.

Hermione once again began to scream but she was unaware of the soundproofing spell on the cozy, little broom closet they were in at that dreaded moment.

"Stop!"

"Help, ahhhhhhh……."

"STOP SCREAMING!" Malfoy yelled viscously.

She stopped and glared up at him. "No one will hear you Mudblood, no sound will go through these walls. I put a very strong soundproofing spell on these walls. No one but me can lift it."

Hermione realized then that she had her wand. 'How come I didn't think of it earlier, my wand? I'll stun him and run.' She mentally smacked herself on the head. Her arm slowly lifted to reach for her wand.

"Oh no, Mudblood wands will not be needed, how could I be so careless" he said and accio'd the wand.

All hope left Hermione's eyes then, she no wand, no one would hear her scream and he was too strong for her. She was scared.

Malfoy took a step forward, "Now let's get started" he drawled. Hermione instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, as if protecting her body. "Now, don't cover yourself up" he said smirking.

Malfoy kneeled in front of her and pulled her arms away from her body. He pulled them roughly above her head and said a spell to bind them together.

Hermione whimpered and his trademark smirk played over his lips. He leaned over her and pushed her school robes off of her shoulders and traced a finger, roughly down her jaw. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. 'I can't believe this is going to happen to me. After all those stories on the news and the safety I took in elementary school.' Hermione wanted to cry but willed herself to be strong in front of Malfoy, she couldn't show weakness. Just then Hermione felt her shirt ripped from her body and then Malfoy took off her plain white bra with a spell. She felt so very exposed and really wanted to cover herself up but couldn't.

"You know, Mudblood, hidden under all those school robes and books you surprisingly have a decent figure." Hermione didn't respond, but stayed quiet.

"Don't take that to heart, I don't mean that in a nice way."

Malfoy ran a hand up her leg to her voluptuous thigh and up under her skirt. Hermione whimpered once again knowing what was about to happen. He pulled down her school skirt and underwear and took them off. The cold air hit her exposed skin and she shivered violently. Even though it was April and almost full-swing spring it was still cold in the castle at night. Malfoy laughed then reached down, unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. Hermione closed her eyes as he positioned himself on top of her and roughly entered her. She bit her lip to hide her pain and felt blood, her tooth having punctured the skin. 'Were first times always this painful? What am I talking about, I'm being raped.'

Malfoy harshly and violently felt her up leaving her breasts painfully sore. And the night continued on as Hermione lost her pureness to a guy she hated with all her heart.

X

Malfoy released her bindings, threw her clothes at her and walked to the door. He lifted the soundproof spell and opened the door. "Thanks, Mudblood, for the fun." He walked out and slammed the closet door, his laughter ringing after him in the empty hallways if Hogwarts.

Hermione rubbed her wrists slowly; they were red from the tight bindings. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat there in silence. Slowly the tears began to fall and she rocked back and forth. Hermione sobbed till she was out of tears and breath. She was breathing to heavily.

Hermione stared at her clothes, then reached and picked through them. She decided she would be burn them. She slowly put her school shirt and shirt back on and wrapped her robe tightly around her. She glanced at the underwear she had been wearing and threw them in the corner disgusted. She picked up her bra, retrieved her wand from the dark corner Malfoy had stashed it in and put them in her robe. She opened the door and began the long walk to her dormitories in the prefect dorms.

X

Hermione composed herself outside the portrait door, it was only 10:00 and she was sure Harry and Ginny would still be there with Ron, probably in liplock, while Ron would be back by now, grumbling and playing wizarding chess by himself. She walked in and sure enough they were in the positions she predicted. As she walked in, Ron, Harry and Ginny all looked up. "Hey 'Mione'" Ron said. She didn't answer. She was glad the others were asleep already.

"'Mione', you okay?" Ginny asked. She didn't answer once again. All three looked at her with a mixture of concern and worry plastered on their faces. Hermione headed to her room which was upstairs and down the hall on the left. At this point in time she was glad that didn't have to share a room with anyone. Each prefect got their own room completed with a bathroom and a window with a view, but it was small. Hermione, though liked it and thought it was cozy and perfect for her. She walked to her door, opened it and even before she could close it the tears started to fall. Hermione fell against the door causing it to close. She sat there crying for what seemed like hours but was only ten minutes when she heard footsteps. 'It must be Ginny coming to check on me because I acted strange to them when I came in. I really don't want to talk to her right now' Hermione sighed loudly. She locked the door quickly with a spell and ran to the bathroom and put on the shower. She sat against the bathroom door frame and waited. A knock came at the door, then, "'Mione' can I come in?" 'I hope Ginny believes this', but she knew Ginny would never fall for this and nothing ever got past her. "Ummm, Ginny, that you?"

"Yah, can I come in? I wanna talk to you."

"I'm in the shower, sorry, I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Ummm…are you sure because you didn't look okay earlier when you came in?"

"Gin, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay then, Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Hermione called back. She breathed a sigh of relief, 'She actually believed me.' She could hear retreating footsteps, than the tears came again.

X

Ginny came back down the stairs and the boys looked at her.

"Well, what did she say, luv?" Harry asked her as she sat down in his lap. Ron grimaced and made a disgusted face as she sat down.

"She said she was fine and that we would talk in the morning."

"Oh" both boys said.

X

Hermione eventually turned off the shower, she didn't care that she had wasted water. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers tight around her and tried to sleep. Sleep would not come to her though and she laid there thinking. She thought over the night, how this could have happened, what had she done to deserve this, why Malfoy chose her and why she was experiencing so much pain? 'Why does it hurt so much down there, and my breasts are so painful. Does it always hurt this much after the first time' she wondered once again. Hermione pushed back the covers and pulled back her school robes to reveal bare skin. She looked down at her breasts and saw that they were turning a dark black and blue Hermione reached and lightly touched one and she grimaced with pain. She thought of how dirty she felt after being touched by Malfoy. Hermione got up and painfully moved toward the fire place. She stripped off her skirt and robe and threw them in the fire; she then grabbed her torn bra and shirt and did the same. She walked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower, turning it to hot, scolding water. She stepped in and cringed when the water hit her, it was hot. She scrubbed her body till she was raw, carefully avoiding her breasts. Hermione stepped out, climbed into her warm bed naked and slowly drifted off into a tearful and fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Please don't kill me if you didn't like it. I'm sorry but its part of the plot and I swear it will get better. I hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
